


ne doren tende

by vietatomorire



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, there's lots of kissing and apparently i have a thing for hands and specifically hands holding, this is set during la partita del cuore because i couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vietatomorire/pseuds/vietatomorire
Summary: He knows immediately who’s the man who attacked him out of nowhere and really, he should’ve anticipated this would happen when his goddamn boyfriend told him he was gonna regret calling him “too old to even see the ball”.Fabrizio crashes Ermal's interview during La Partita del Cuore and Ermal has a thing for Fabrizio's hands.





	ne doren tende

**Author's Note:**

> (I was about to copy-paste this from a previous fanfiction but then I remembered this is in English so everything needs to be in English. Is this a sign that I should be sleeping instead of posting fanfictions? Probably. Am I gonna go to sleep? No.) Disclaimer: everything I wrote comes from my imagination, I don't earn anything from this and I don't presume to know about the personal life of the people I wrote about.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everyone, it's 1am but apparently that's just how it is for me, posting fanfictions at asshole o'clock. Anyway, this is my first time writing fanfiction in English, which is not my first language, so _please_ be kind but also constructive criticism is more than welcome!  
>  I decided to write this in English firstly because I know many people in the fandom who aren't Italian so I wanted to do something for them too. So this is dedicated to you, international Metamoro friends!! And secondly it was just a challenge that I was gonna try and tackle sooner or later, so why not now.  
> I hope you enjoy this, love you all!

Ermal is fine. He can barely breathe but he’s fine, you guys, he’s not that out of shape, come on. He swears. Oh god she’s talking to him, he has to answer the question and not give away that he’s dying.  
“I’m about to leave my lungs on the pitch, but apart from that it went really well.” Nailed it.  
“Last thing you do, give us a comment on the spot.”  
“The last thing I do now?”  
“Yeah no, I was kidding!” Great, now Ermal can’t understand jokes either. Let him die for real.  
“Well, I think I left a meniscus there, I’m gonna go find it later, first I’ll take a shower, I’m so happy about tonight, there’s a lot of people, the solidarity is strong, I mean look at the beautiful stands full of people. And then there’s Totti and Cassano, there’s Cassano now, I’m gonna give you my commentary━” Ermal doesn’t realize what’s happening, barely hears Melissa saying, “and not only them, because look who else is here!” before he feels very familiar hands touch him and strong arms wrap themselves around him. He knows immediately who’s the man who attacked him out of nowhere and really, he should’ve anticipated this would happen when his goddamn boyfriend told him he was gonna regret calling him “too old to even see the ball”. Fabrizio has his arms around Ermal’s waist but soon they move higher and he’s basically hugging his chest while he plasters himself on Ermal’s sweaty back. Fabrizio lets go of him (but Ermal _knows_ it must be only because he’s planning something, some way to have his revenge) and he immediately misses his heat, no matter how sweaty and hot he was already; Fabrizio’s warmth is something else, that he will never not miss when it’s not there. He wants to forget about the interview and just feel Fabrizio’s body under his own, Fabrizio’s breath on his skin, Fabrizio’s hands digging into his back, Fabrizio, Fabrizio, _Fabrizio_. He does forget for a second there, he must look so stupid, saying nothing and staring at Fabrizio. But then they’re close again, Fabrizio looks at him for a second and them puts his hand around Ermal’s shoulder and probably answers a question Melissa asked him, who knows… certainly not Ermal, who’s staring at Fabrizio again and━ wait a second, “and he didn’t touch the ball once, guys, so I’d say it was outrageous!” Fabrizio is roasting him live on national television, that’s _his_ way of showing affection, this is unacceptable. Ermal brings the microphone closer to him and says, “listen, this is MY interview, be gone!” then he tries to push Fabrizio away, but really he’s not fooling anyone and god, he hates Fabrizio, this fucker has the guts to take his hand while Ermal is half assedly attempting to get him off his side and he doesn’t let go of it. Instead he steps closer to Ermal and, because he’s Fabrizio and again, Ermal hates him _so much_ , he plants a kiss on Ermal’s cheek. Ermal is keeping his cool but all he wants is to feel those lips everywhere on his body and he thinks if he hasn’t died because of running around a football pitch tonight, he will die because of lack of physical contact from Fabrizio. Which is ridiculous when he actually thinks about it since Fabrizio was basically one with his body like 20 seconds ago. Ermal needs to stop feeling and acting like a teenager but how can he when one second after they’ve said hi to interviewer and cameras, Fabrizio puts a hand around Ermal’s waist and leads him away from the spotlight like that, almost possessive. Actually, knowing Fabrizio, cross out the ‘almost’.  
“So, did you enjoy calling my football skills outrageous in front of all of Italy?” Ermal asks while Fabrizio still has his hand around Ermal’s waist and is taking him somewhere more private.  
“Sorry, what football skills? What are you talking about?”  
“You little shit━” Ermal starts, but Fabrizio has a huge grin on his face when he interrupts him.  
“Also, didn’t you call me old in front of all of Europe or am I remembering that wrong?”  
“You’re definitely remembering it wrong Fabri, I never━” once again, Fabrizio cuts him off, but this time he does so by putting his lips on Ermal’s, while his hands finally leave his boyfriend’s waist just for Fabrizio to place them on both sides of his face.  
Now, Ermal isn’t gonna protest, not when Fabrizio is being so sweet and delicate and it’s driving him crazy, but he can’t ignore the questions that fill his head, so he steps back and has to see Fabrizio’s face for that second when he can’t hide what Ermal thinks is disappointment.  
“Look Fabri, I was really, _really_ enjoying that. But just━” Ermal looks around for a moment. “Okay, we’re in a dressing room, that’s good. No one’s gonna be here for another… fifteen minutes, maybe?”  
“Yeah, so what’s the problem?”  
“What about Libero?” Fabrizio can’t hide a small smile at that question. Ermal raises his non-existent eyebrow.  
“Even now, in the heat of the moment, when you could’ve just said ‘fuck it’ and thought of enjoying every second of physical contact with me you could get, you still thought about other people first. You still thought about my son, as if he was your responsibility.”  
“Well… it just wouldn’t be right to get it on with his dad while not knowing if he’s safe and sound, you know.”  
“Always so classy.” Fabrizio laughs. “But don’t worry, he’s in good hands and I told him I had some... business to attend to and would be back soon enough.”  
“Oh, so I’m ‘business to attend to’ now, uh?”  
“Shut━” this time it’s Ermal’s turn to interrupt Fabrizio and kiss him so hard it gets messy and the opposite of the previous kiss, but that’s what they need right now. Ermal missed this so much. Fighting for control, sucking on Fabrizio’s tongue, having Fabrizio’s hands mess with his curls. All of it. He missed it and every time they’re together again after being apart for a while, he wonders how he survived without the taste of cigarette and something else that’s sweet and unlike anything else on the whole goddamn earth; without Fabrizio’s lips slowly making their way down, on his neck, then reaching his chest; without the strength but at the same time softness with which the other holds his hands; how did Ermal survive without the breathtaking sight of Fabrizio, short of breath, staring at his lips and licking his own? How has he survived decades of his life without Fabrizio Moro?  
“Fuck, Ermal. Fuck. I missed you so much.” Fabrizio can’t keep his hands anywhere for more than ten seconds, he wants to have them on Ermal’s body, everywhere, he wants to touch every inch of it. Ermal takes his hands, holds on tight and doesn’t let go. Then he looks Fabrizio in the eyes.  
“I missed you too. It’s not even been that long but God, it’s always too long, isn’t it?” He laughs. It’s an emotional moment, but that’s not a bad thing. It fills Ermal’s heart with joy to be able to hold Fabrizio’s hands. There’s something so intimate about being able to do that, to have their hands touch, their fingers intertwine; decide if he wants the hold to be powerful, strong, as if he’s telling him that he’s never gonna let go, not even when he physically has to, he’s always holding his hand in a way. Or maybe he wants it to be delicate, gentle, a reassurance that they belong to each other as long as they both want it. Ermal could write one hundred songs only about Fabrizio’s hands.  
“Really?” Fabrizio asks, which startles Ermal because he didn’t mean to say that out loud.  
“Ah, well… I could write thousands of songs about every little thing about you, honestly. You’re so beautiful. In every way possible. But yeah, your hands… I just love holding them...”  
“Oh, me too.” Fabrizio strengthens the hold.  
“I love having them in my hair…”  
“Like this?” Fabrizio lets go of Ermal’s hands so he can lose his own in Ermal’s curls. Ermal just nods his head in confirmation.  
“I love you.” Ermal puts his own hands on Fabrizio’s waist as he tries to bring the other man even closer to his own body than he already is, which is not physically possible, but neither of them cares, then he rests his head on Fabrizio’s shoulder and they stay like that for a bit, Fabrizio playing with Ermal’s hair and Ermal keeping him close.  
“I love you too.” Fabrizio finally lets go of Ermal’s curly hair and puts his hand under Ermal’s chin instead, lifting his head up so their lips can meet. They both smile into the kiss.  
“First half is probably ending and we should _probably_ not be found like this, you know.” Ermal says half laughing.  
“Yeah, probably.” They started walking towards the door of the dressing room. They can’t help holding each other’s hand again, though, even if just for a bit, just as long as they’re inside. Just for a little longer.  
“I’m gonna have so much fun mocking you with Libero, oh yes.”  
“Don’t you dare try to turn my son against me, you dick.” Ermal starts laughing and Fabrizio soon follows him. They look at each other and smile, sharing one last kiss. They don’t let go of each other’s hand until the very last moment, when they walk back among all the artists, football players, tv stars, cameramen and everyone else. Fabrizio is still smiling shamelessly and Ermal tries to hide his grin but he’s not fooling anyone. They’re happy to be side by side and nothing will ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Like I said at the beginning, constructive criticism is more than welcome and so are comments.  
> And a special thanks to the people on tumblr who told me to go for it and post this, I needed that push!!


End file.
